


The Martyr of Saint Valentine’s in Wyndon

by indeedee (never_minde)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_minde/pseuds/indeedee
Summary: Or: the one where Hop is left in a friend’s stead to run a kissing booth, during a holiday tourney at Wyndon Stadium.Which…proves to be quite more popular an attraction than the poor chap expected.
Relationships: Hop/Everyone, Hop/Makuwa | Gordie, Hop/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Hop

**Author's Note:**

> （●´∀｀）ノ！ ♡ＣＨＵ♡
> 
> tags will be updated with ship(s) each chapter or whatever!

Hop didn’t know if this whole thing was Gloria’s idea, or if she’d simply agreed to it.

Both options seemed…distinctly _off_ , at least for the Gloria he knew.

But here Hop was anyway. Helping his longtime friend and rival (well, one of them) steel her courage and tidy up a few last-minute touches on the obscenely pink, heart-decorated booth set up directly outside Wyndon Stadium for the day.

It stood out, and not just for having top placement, among the other Valentine-themed decorations put together on the regular booths that lined the plaza. What a holiday about chocolate and hearts had to do with Pokémon battles, Hop had no idea, but it hadn’t stopped the Pokémon League from cashing in.

The holiday tourney wasn’t that old a tradition. But it had stuck around, even after Leon. The twins (who, to Galar’s infatuation and amusement, traded off the Champion’s title in some kind of record relay competition every two or three weeks or so for how evenly they were matched) were _always_ eager for battles. Regardless of the season.

Hop was certain they’d both battle barefoot in a sandstorm or a blizzard and not realize the difference unless it chipped away at their Pokémon’s HP, which he dryly liked to tell people who were stunned at the intensity of how Victor and Gloria often battled, as if they saw nothing else going on in the world while it happened.

Both were also glassy-eyed, docile puppet-heads that could be more than happy to smile and nod for the board meetings, Hop was told, whenever the Macro Cosmos League organizers held meetings to hash out upcoming tourney with any would-be participants or hopefuls, Gym Leaders included. According to said board members (or so the notes read; Victor at least made an effort to keep the time and could write in his sleep, a feat Hop was not sure he had ever observed before except in certain Pokémon attacks) a seasonal tournament was still good way to bring in fans and revenue.

That timing was important, during the start of the Gym Challenge’s slowdown season. When most of the challengers had been whittled down, and good matches were few and far between on television.

A Valentine’s Day exhibition also helped set up the preliminary brackets for the finals tournament, not to mention the Leader rankings for the next season after—but that was neither here nor there.

Hop wasn’t competing today. Which was why he was happy to help Gloria in her bravely taken-upon fundraising effort, considering the funds from the booth she was hosting would be going directly to Hop and Sonia’s Dynamax research. When Magnolia complained, the Pokémon League listened, and it could never be said that even the (sometimes) champions of the organization wouldn’t do their share.

Hop didn’t need to compete today simply because he’d already secured his place in this year’s final tourney. The regular way, he might add. He’d used the two months’ vacation he’d taken from Sonia’s lab in August to complete the Gym Circuit once more—Hop’s badges were earned and secured for a second time in half the vacation period allotted, himself back home and ready to start on the real work by the time Sonia had the pair’s next project outlined for the Wild Area. That was where he’d spent most of the intervening months. 

Gloria agreeing to run the booth was surprising in more ways than one. And not one of them having a bit to do with her not being the current Champion, the title currently held by Victor who was hosting the day’s tourney in the stadium.

Gloria had her spot in the final tournament in May. Hop snickered, remembering she had her need for a Gym Challenge completion waived finally as a matter of course. That was the only way the Gym Leaders didn’t have to deal with _one_ of the twins rolling in every other month to get another damn badge, interrupting all traffic and tourism in their city for a good week after and their Gym Trainers’ work ethics.

For all Hop knew, Gloria might well have taken on Victor and become reigning champ again by the time the Gym Challenger season’s end rolled around. She could probably do it twice, if Hop were to place a bet on it.

A kissing booth, though? Hop would have lost all his Watts in a heartbeat, if anyone asked him prior to a couple of days ago whether or not he’d catch Gloria one day standing red-faced behind the temporary wooden booth they’d finished wiring pink lights over with some help from the MC employees. It was adorned with constructed hearts and flashing stars and hearts, and (of course) a card machine to swipe your well-earned Watts through. All to go toward Wild Area research at the Pokémon League’s urging.

Hop felt kind of awful, the longer he thought about this, actually.

“You really don’t have to do this,” he stressed, gripping Gloria’s hands in his own and making her gape, flushing scarlet on her side of the booth that she stood behind.

His poor friend must have been more nervous than Hop realized, at going through with this.

Hop winced in guilt, and blabbed on, trying not to sound as dumb as he felt. “It’s—I mean—I don’t know who thought of this, but I swear, Gloria, really! We can raise the money another way. You _know_ you’re more important to Sonia and I, than—” 

Before Hop could finish, unfortunately there was a shout for their attention that startled the pair of rivals out of their mutually, now, red-faced little heart-to-heart.

“Who…?” Hop asked, dumbfounded, but the white sports gear and sunglasses said it all once he turne around.

An MC worker in League getup was running up to them from the stadium entrance, calling out frantically to Gloria. She was needed for something inside, the man explained while gasping for air, and quickly. There had been some kind of mix-up in the tournament roster, what with the weather near Stow-on-Side causing a power outage near the abandoned plant, and so of course the Gym Leaders in the area had taken a delay to help with the mess. And there was the matter of the ecosystem near Glimwood Tangle being so fragile this time of year, meaning the next town over was caught up in the accident, as well as…

Gloria protested, even as she was pulled along inside by the League employee still chattering away, apparently deaf to her insistence that she had a prior commitment as well. Hop was left watching in confusion, as Gloria finally disappeared into the stadium doors with a quick call back in Hop’s directions that she’d be back as soon she could, and would he please keep an eye on the booth in the meantime?

Hop gave her a quick nod, more occupied wondering what on earth could be so important that the Champion inside couldn’t handle it himself. Victor was more reserved, but that usually meant he was good at contacting people and rounding them up in emergencies…

* * *

Later, Hop wished quite thoroughly he’d simply left Gloria to be only one there after they’d finished the booth. Not wasted time on reassurances, just imparted upon her a firm _good luck_ before disappearing then when he had the chance. 

While Hop could still conceivably have made a break for it, with his view of…okay, pretty much every person in his life still blissfully, innocently intact.

Why a kissing booth? he had to ask himself once more, with a bad stirring in his gut after Gloria disappeared from sight. Hop kept trying to reassure himself that nothing bad was going to happen and she’d be back soon enough, and then Hop could try to talk her out of this.

At least the other booths outside the stadium had _chocolate_.


	2. 🌿 ❦ 🍃  ＭＩＬＯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a misunderstanding, plain and simple.
> 
> Hop wouldn’t have minded, either. It if it stopped at _one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tense change what tense change hush up

Hop’s only had the booth under his watch for a few minutes. Is thinking, okay, this is going to be fine, Gloria will be back soon…

When a shadow falls over him. Unthinkingly, Hop looks up with a bright smile, already opening his mouth and ready to explain to the would-be customer what the situation is for the time being. But he’s interrupted. 

“Hey, hey! If that isn’t—wait, hold up. It really is Leon’s little brother!”

The Gym Leader’s voice is familiar enough to recognize all on its own, and Hop beams up at Milo standing outside the booth.

Hop doesn’t mind other gym leaders or trainers referring to him to as Leon’s brother, even now; quite the opposite. He takes it as a compliment, actually—to the date Hop still remains happily oblivious to the way Victor, at least, stiffens with upset when people don’t address Hop by his given name when the other boy’s around.

Victor isn’t, though, at least for now. And Milo’s free to laugh reminiscently at the eager look on Hop’s face.

“Good to see you again, Hop!” Milo means it, too, and Hop reaches out to shake his hand when the Grass-type trainer offers it.

“Thanks, mate! Same.” Hop doesn’t have to press himself to smile. He’s always been fond of Milo: their battle styles mesh well, and they both seem to prioritize Pokémon having as much fun as their trainers on the battlefield.

The older boy laughs, though he seems a bit embarrassed for some reason.

“Meant to thank you again. After that whole business with the Chairman’s little, uh…”

Milo pauses, and winces; Hop’s expression matching at the memory.

“…well, Dynamax ‘experiment’ made a mess in Turffield Stadium,” Milo sums up, sighing. “During Piers’ and my exhibition match. You know, way back when.”

“I remember,” Hop says, smile a bit more crooked now.

“That’s kind of why the League’s fundraising on our behalf, today, actually. Professor Magnolia says there’s a lot more we need to know about the Dynamax phenomenon in general, since…” Hop rubs at the nape of his neck, sighing.

“…Well, since Macro Cosmos rushed in with the applied half of the research, once the Dynamax Bands hit the market. Before the pure science was done with much real analysis of what we’re working with,” Hop finishes, unable to help another wince at the implications.

Milo whistles.

“Sounds like a right proper cause for research. Not least considering how many of us use these things,” Milo says, turning over the Dynamax Band on his wrist with a pensive look.

He wears a look Hop knows he’s had on lot more himself, lately. Partly, Hop wishes he hadn't spoken.

Milo is a Gym Leader.

Not like Hop—a researcher, or an aspiring one, at least. Who thinks too much, lately; of how often he’s used his own Dynamax Band since he became a trainer. Now that he and Sonia are really delving into the Power Spot readings they picked up after the Eternatus incident.

“I promise you, we’re doing all we can,” Hop tells Milo, trying his best to sound reassuring.

Milo laughs, clapping Hop’s shoulder and making his face grow a bit warm at the unexpected contact.

“Well, then…I was going to ask if Leon’s really okay with this, but I guess you’ve more than proven yourself the big man yourself, Hop,” Milo says.

Not giving Hop a moment to ask what he means, before swiping the familiar League Card of Turffield’s Gym Leader through the booth's Watt machine with a soft beeping sound.

“You keep on funding your research that’ll keep our collective ends outta another catastrophe like the last one, mate. And us Gym Leaders’ll keep letting those two best friends of yours send us packing, tails between our legs like Yampers for another year.” Milo laughs, suddenly sounding rather nervous. “Deal?”

Milo’s definitely blushing, now. Hop’s not just imagining it.

Hop’s brain hasn’t quite caught up to the credit machine registering the beep of Watts being accepted, to be able to move on to what Milo said after—let alone the sheepish, earnest expression the older boy is wearing.

Before all of a sudden, Milo is leaning in: Hop can only watch with wide, gold eyes as the distance closes, red dusting his cheeks too.

Lips press against Hop’s, dry and gentle and smiling. The kiss is reminiscent of something like…the air in Postwick, Hop thinks dizzily in the back of his head.

All hay and Wooloo bleating and sunshine.

Milo pulls away without fanfare, face very red and muttering a soft, “See you later, Hop,” and Hop realizes very belatedly as reality catches up to him that he never got around to explaining, the part where, thing is, he’s _not actually the one running the booth_.

That…maybe…was an important detail to overlook.

Whoops.

* * *

Hop, being Hop, frets immediately.

Hop didn’t mean to…take advantage of the poor guy! he finds himself worrying, anxious. Alone with his thoughts as Milo disappears into the stadium. Hop didn’t mean to cheat him of his money, it’s not supposed to be Hop here in the first place.

And sure, Milo was kind about it (and…and, not bad at kissing. at all. definitely not) but Hop needs to figure out where Gloria is, soon, because otherwise, who else would possibly—

Hop snaps out of his trance, at the sound of the Watt credit machine beeping. Again.

…

…

Wait.

_Again!?_

Hop looks up sharply, wondering who on earth managed to creep up on him like this, when he’d only been lost in thought a moment.

Is this a customer? Or a joke? Or…

And then Hop yelps. Flails back, nearly onto the stairs behind him.

Because holy heck, when had there formed a LINE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other chapters hopefully should have way less boring worldbuilding and way more smooching
> 
> and also probably be shorter / combined for a couple of characters per…chapter??? idk what these are but this one was too long to add anyone else, plus it was done already


	3. 🧗🝓 ⛰ ＧＯＲＤＩＥ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it wasn’t a mistake. 
> 
> But, Hop rationalizes, it’s either gonna be him or Gloria kissing Gordie on the cover of the Gym Leader’s next fan newsletter—Hop reasons, if nothing else, he can take one for the team if it’s for his best friend. Even if she’s only scared for some reason of offending _Melony._

“Hey there.”

Hop finally stops panicking for a moment at the sight of _all those people_ thanks to a firm hand reaching into the booth where he’s currently flailing in place for balance. The hand grabs hold of Hop at the wrist by the Wooloo fleece lining of his jacket; it’s all that keeps Hop steady enough that he doesn’t actually fall backward onto the staircase and land on his rear end on top of everything else that’s happened in the last ten minutes.

…These people do know this isn’t some line to get into, like, the building, itself, right? Hop has to wonder once more with faint desperation, panicked at the idea of having to explain to every single person (many of whom he _recognizes_ ) in the line ahead that they’re waiting on a dead end. That this isn’t some stand set up to get a famous person’s autograph or…or…whatever. 

Hop feels his face heating up much too fast and he opens his mouth to say defensively as he coughs into his free hand, he didn’t mean to get so worked up, okay, there was a misunderstanding. Wanting to salvage some dignity and also thank the stranger that saved him from falling.

(Even as it slips his mind that said stranger logistically is the most likely candidate for the source of the now-flashing lights blinding everyone in viewing distance as they flash across the booth in a wave pattern to signify that an amount of Watt has been paid through successfully via the card reader. Why did the MC people implement that? Why!?)

Hop takes a deep breath to compose himself, looks up. The awkward apology-slash-reassurance dies on his lips, and he can only blink at the confident face smiling back at him. Hop is stunned by who he’s face-to-face with on the opposite side of the booth.

The stylish shades are as much of a tell as the gelled, golden hair of the man that’s holding Hop still by the arm to keep him upright. The older trainer’s got Hop’s wrist in a firm, but not too-hard grip, clutching as a support the denim fabric of Hop’s jacket in one broad hand.

“Come on, now, take a deep breath,” the man says lightly, finally letting go once it’s apparent Hop’s regained his balance for good. “Focus, now. You’re all right.”

Hop opens his mouth—to say what, he’s absolutely no idea—but then Gordie throws back his head in a laugh that oh-so-perfectly flips his blond hair behind his head, before letting it flop back to settle in place as a flawless wave framing his round face just above his shoulders.

Leaving Hop quite silent and red-faced, all too aware by now that Gordie must have been the one to swipe his League Card through the reader a moment ago while Hop was busy tripping all over himself—not that Hop has the least clue why the Rock-type specialist is wasting his money.

“Wouldn’t have figured you as the type, to be intimidated by a little fall,” Gordie teases, obviously remembering Hop’s disastrous first run at Circhester Stadium—Melony had been running the Gym, then, still, but that doesn’t mean her kids weren’t privy to watch, estranged or not. Hop’s face grows even warmer with embarrassment, and he can only hope that his complexion’s enough to hide it.

“Anyway. Thought it was going to be Gloria here, but this works out even better—more representation for my fans that, y’know, battle for both sides sends a good message, I don’t publicize that size of myself enough. And this way, my Gym Trainers don’t get jealous! Couldn’t say _why_ , though…” Gordie says in all a rush, clapping his hands and rubbing them together with a pleased expression.

The Gym Leader pulls out a hand mirror from _somewhere_ and starts adjusting the front locks of his hair without even glancing at Ho, like they’re talking about something completely inconsequential.

“And if Melony gets into a tizzy over it, all the better,” Gordie says, grin going a bit mischievious. “Plus, I admire a guy that’s not afraid to put himself out there in the public eye to advocate for his cause. Whether it’s being the greatest battler or a top-tier researcher. It goes without saying, but you’ve got some real potential, kid.”

Gordie continues rambling, and at some point Hop out of necessity is no longer listening, just trying to find an opening in the conversation to interrupt despite the Gym Leader being more complimentary than Hop expected by…well, any amount is already a lot by far.

Hop opens his mouth to frantically try and explain that, no, it’s not _him_ that’s doing the kissing part of the booth, the incident with Milo was a misunderstanding—

But then snaps his mouth shut. remembering Gloria wailing to him the night before her fears that Gordie would indeed corner her at the booth for a kiss.

Which, Hop would have understood on its own (the guy was too old for her, Hop thought privately, with something irritated and protective and…unhappy curling in his stomach at the thought of Gordie kissing Gloria, even though Hop had no grudges against the Rock-type Gym Leader personally. even if having a League ID technically made you an adult, regardless of when you started your challenge). That Gloria was primarily worried about kissing Gordie on the grounds of Melony being angry with her afterward is still reason enough to step in while Hop has the world’s most uncomfortable misunderstanding on his side, Hop supposes weakly.

It wasn’t like he was kissing someone weird or gross. Gordie’s just a little too…public about this stuff for Hop’s comfort.

Hop manages a smile for the Gym Leader anyway as the latter points to a couple of squealing fans holding cameras in their direction.

Well, it’s either Hop’s face or Gloria’s on the next edition of Gordie’s fan club newsletter, Hop thinks bleakly, slightly queasy at the thought of being photographed kissing someone, even if it's just Gordie in his dorky shades.

Still. Hop can take the fall for his friend on this one, he thinks, nodding up at the older man with what he hopes is an expression more impatient than nauseous. 

“Don’t start second-guessing yourself now,” Gordie says calmly, as though reading his thoughts, and Hop startles a bit and stares at him. Gordie waves a hand at him dismissively, saying, “You’re adorable, you’ll do fine. Just smile for the cameras and we’ll be done in two seconds, yeah?”

_Adorable?_

Hop repeats the on loop in his brain for a long, stunned moment, feeling much too hot despite the February chill. He finds he is unable to do more than stare up at the Gym Leader for agape before Gordie’s pulling him in with one secure arm looped around his shoulders, and Hop has to remember how to breathe.

“Okay!” the boy holding the camera says in a high-pitched voice, teeth flashing in a dazzling smile and oh god, Hop just noticed both him and the girl next to him are both wearing T-shirts with Gordie’s face on them. “Smile, you two, it’s for a good cause! Three…two…”

Hop realizes belatedly he needs to turn his head if he’s going to meet Gordie halfway for a kiss but there’s a large hand cupping his chin before Hop can do anything. Gordie turns Hop’s face to meet him and presses their lips together, and Hop’s knees go a shaky and jellylike with his face far warmer than it had been seconds ago

_**FLASH!!** _

“Great job. You did wonderfully,” Gordie beams, ruffling Hop’s hair. Some three to four seconds have already passed while Hop is still trying to regain his bearings. Hop’s not quite certain he’s able to believe what just happened. The hand in his hair isn’t helping, for whatever reason. The playful gesture is so platonic and affectionate Hop wonders for a minute if he didn’t just imagine the kiss that happened not moments before.

Then again, for all he was blinded he was still very much able to feel the smirk of thin, smooth lips against his mouth and the large thumb stroking his chin with more affection than any semblance of mockery.

Hop can only pray he’s not completely red in the face by now. Gordie doesn’t seem to mind either way, tossing Hop a rare league card as he goes, and calling out to him with a flashing peace sign in both hands.

“Call me if you ever get bored of Dynamax research!” Gordie calls out flirtatiously as he heads up the stairs, milking the growing number of cameras in his direction and fans nearby giggling up at him for all they’re worth. “You’d crush it, working with Rock-types at Circhester Stadium…if you catch my drift.”

Hop is not entirely certain that he does.

He also thinks Gordie might be actually sincere in his offer, a thought that floods him with equal parts panic and relief that it really wasn’t Gloria standing out here instead of Hop for at least one of these customers still forming a line for some reason out beyond the booth as far as Hop can see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is probably marnie eheh if melony has not killed hop and gordie both by then

**Author's Note:**

> more…soon? sure. 
> 
> i’m sorry for anyone who came here expecting my usual brand of horridness. this might actually be… _worse_ (ᅌᴗᅌ* ;)


End file.
